


Las aventuras del pequeño Hanni

by Harunaoko



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No se lo que estoy haciendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harunaoko/pseuds/Harunaoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de pequeñas historias del  pequeño Hanni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las aventuras del pequeño Hanni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy Hannibal and Little Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442) by [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera). 



El armario estaba vació total y completamente vació.

 

Will no solía ir de compras con frecuencia pero esta escasees en su armario era ridícula, no había un solo calcetín en las gavetas que le perteneciera mucho menos en los armarios,solo contaba con la ropa que tenia y esto se debía seguramente tendría que ver con  la persona que dibujaba en el gran escritorio de la oficina principal.

\- Hanni ¿Donde esta mi ropa?.

 

-La ropa se guarda armarios y gavetas papa - el pequeño sabelotodo dijo mientras continuaba con su dibujo.

 

-Eso ya lo se Hanni y es donde busque..... pero no esta en ese lugar no sabrás tu donde esta ¿o si? - Will se inclino y poso su mano en el hombro de Hanni quien detuvo su trazos para mirarlo con inocencia.

 

-mmmm .. tal vez te portaste mal y el monstruo del armario se la llevo ....a el no le gusta cuando papa es grosero  - Hanni se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba nuevamente con el dibujo .

 

El maestro tomo una gran bocanada de aire y trato de no perder la cordura, sabia que cuando Hannibal se convirtió en el pequeño Hanni (como solían llamarlo para evitar confusiones) era un chico inteligente,sensible y sumamente demandante.

 

-Pero papa no ha sido grosero Hanni el dejo que utilizaras sus carpetas para dibujar he incluso te dejo comer esos higos de color extraño ¿recuerdas?.... por que no le dices que papa tiene que preparar su traje especial para mañana-Lamió sus labios intentando que las palabras que saliesen de sus labios sonasen lo mas dulces posibles.

 

-mmmm pero padre  tu si fuiste grosero ..... tomaste comida de mi plato sin pedirlas primero y tu- hanni hizo un puchero mirándolo- dijiste que mi ropa era ridicula ademas de que le diste que el primo fredderick mis juguetes sin pedírmelos primero eso es sumamente grosero..... el monstruo me lo dijo .

 

-Hanni cariño  ya te pedí perdón dos veces.. - Will dijo suplicante al ver que el chico parecía no querer cambiar de opinión.

 

-Bueno le diré .... pero no puedo prometerte que la devolverá...... el estaba muy molesto cuando se la llevo-Hanni se levanto y salio de la oficina.

 

El famoso monstruo del armario era un especie de nombre que Hanni solía darse a si mismo cuando no podía salir de el papel para expresar la parte mas oscura de su personalidad, este monstruo era su amente temperamental  y  no pasaría por alto ningún error que Will cometiese mientras estaba al cuidado del pequeño Hanni.

 

Esta era un arma de la que Hannibal se había hecho para defenderse al ser Hanni y era una valvula de escape para sus problemas cuando el asesinar no era una opción viable.

 

-El monstruo me dijo que no te devolvería tu ropa - Hanni regreso con su pequeño oso color marrón oscuro y lo miro con culpabilidad desde la puerta 

 

-Esto es imposible ¡Señor ! necesito esa ropa debo cambiarme no puedo usar esto todo el tiempo, necesito ir a una presentación mañana y no tengo tiempo de ir de compras  y ....-al levantar la voz Will observo el estremecimiento de Hanni y sus gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas en ese momento sabia que había arruinado un perfecto día solo por levantar la voz. 

 

-cariño  lo siento... no llores  ...por favor... sabes que Papá se siente triste cuando lloras mira - el besa sus mejillas y las limpia con un pañuelo.

 

\- Papá no esta molesto contigo , tu eres un buen niño - le abraza mientras Hanni deja de sollozar y  se acurruca entre sus brazos.

 

-Papá me asusta cuando grita no quiero que papa se moleste con migo soy un buen niño -Hanni hipaba mientras Will le mese intentado calmarlo.

 

En ocasiones como esta Willl se preguntaba por que Hannibal le había escogido como su protector cuando sabia que el tal vez era una de las personas menos indicadas para tratar con este tipo de estrés.

 

\- lose, lo siento  shhhh  - el acaricia el cuello de Hannibal

 

\- Papá olvida que eres muy sensible - Will se le besa la frente- ven vamos te daré un poco de leche y te leeré una historia 

 

Hanni solo asiente y le sigue entre hipos colocando se la pijama "especial" que su papa le dejo he inmediatamente se metía en la cama con Will que tomo el IPad que Hannibal le había dado donde estaban un gran numero de historias especiales para el pequeño Hanni.

 

-Bien espesaremos con esta- empezó a leer y se detuvo solo cuando Hanni quedo profundamente dormido.

 

En la mañana siguiente Will despertó solo en la cama y se encontró con dos enormes maletas a  llenas con ropa nueva  así como un traje perfectamente planchado de su talla en el armario y una pequeña nota de disculpa firmada por Hannibal. 

 

Debía admitir que extrañaría al pequeño Hanni y su ternura , pero ahora solo tenia que esperar asta la próxima vez que la frustración de Hannibal lo sobrepasara para volver a verlo jugar por la casa.


End file.
